survivornortheasternfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Fish
|tribes = |place = 15th Voted Out (6/20) |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 2 }} is the 15th Voted Out from . Fish was the first male drafted on the Peng tribe on Day 1, and was immediately seen by his fellow castaways as a physical challenge threat. After Peng lost the first challenge, Fish immediately was roped into an alliance with Jessie Spradling and Conor Clark, dubbed "J-J-Hun," with the "J's" standing for Jessie and Josh and the "Hun" referring to Clark. This alliance proved to be strong, as they along with Rachel Lesser and Ben Gossart voted out the injured Niki Mandel in the first round. In round 3, Peng faced tribal council again, and Fish and his alliance decided to backstab Rachel instead of boot out the obvious choice of Remi Ginsberg. This proved to be a successful endeavor, as Rachel was voted out 4-2 in the first blindside of the season. Fish then was swapped onto Kuposo for rounds 4 and 5, helping them to be immune for both tribal councils in those rounds. He maintained his loyalty to Conor and Jessie, and by extension much of the members of Kuposo. In round 6, Fish was swapped onto Kuposo and was paired with Tess Mahon Kuzin for the pairs challenge for immunity. Fish realized that he was in a good position on his new tribe given that Clark and ally Meredith Dillard would be calling the shots. As a result, Fish attempted to throw this challenge in hopes of saving allies Jessie and Joe Lynch from attending tribal council. UNfortunately, Kuzin performed well enough throughout the challenge that the pair ended up winning individual immunity and establishing themselves as individual immunity threats. The following round, Fish's Kuposo went to tribal council where Fish, along with the majority of the tribe voted out fellow original Peng member Ben Gossart. It was clear at this point that Fish was not driving any of the decisions, but was clearly on the right side of the vote at each tribal council. The next round, the tribes merged, and Fish lived up to his persona by winning the first merge challenge of the season, beating out Corrine Cella and Joe Lynch in a balloon stomping challenge. For the first three votes of the merge, Fish voted safely with the majority to boot Kuzin, Kathy Tangarife, and Cella. In the round 10 individual immunity challenge, castaways were given the choice to bet some of their challenge capital in turn for "an advantage in the game." Despite performing well in the challenge and having no idea what advantage he would be receiving, Fish elected to bid all of his points, thus earning him the advantage while essentially forgoing his chance to win individual immunity that round. The advantage Fish had purchased was a Vote Nullifier Advantage that could be used at any tribal council through Final 6. Although Fish was doing well strategically, he realized that long-time ally Conor was in a much better position than he when it came to potentially winning the game. As such, he combined forces with Meredith and CJ Andrews in round 11 and proposed using his advantage to eliminate Clark. All three of these castaways had different motivations, all of which led to the common idea that getting Clark out now would be beneficial for virtually anyone left in the game. THey executed their plan to perfection, and Clark was blindsided. Unfortunately for Fish, the following round he lost immunity and did not have the capacity to convince James Zemartis to vote with him and his newly assembled voting block. That round, Andrews was voted out and Fish followed in the following round. At the tribal council in which he was voted out, Fish made sure to leave his mark, dubbing Zemartis a "cockroach" on his way out of the tribal council area. At final tribal, Fish was forced to pick between his two least favorite players in the game, ultimately deciding to vote for the Cockroach to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor Northeastern: Husky Highlands Voting History